


Memorable

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy returns Spike's ring. Naughty stuff happens.<br/>Takes place immediately following Something Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorable

"You're gonna teach me," Riley said. Then he gave Buffy a small smile and walked away. 

"Wow," Buffy breathed, watching after him. "Oh wow. Nice. Smooth. Not contrived. A little corny, but I tingled in all the right places." 

"Buffy?" 

Buffy turned to see Anya looking at her strangely. "Hi Anya." 

"Who were you talking with?" Anya asked. 

"Riley," Buffy answered with a grin. 

"And this Riley...is he invisible?" Anya said. 

"What?" Buffy frowned. Then she realized Anya meant. "Oh! No. I was just talking to myself." She glanced down and saw a small leaf in her hair. 

"And this is an effective form of communication?" Anya said. 

"Well, I'm always right," Buffy replied jokingly. She raised her hand and plucked the leaf out. Then she looked in horror at the ring still ensconced on her left ring finger. "Oh my god." 

"That's what I thought when I saw that ring, too, only Xander has told me not to make comments on your wardrobe," Anya said. "But that ring is utterly hideous. It has no shape. No pretty jewel. And it's not even a precious metal." 

"It's Spike's," Buffy said, giving the ring an evil glare. "That's his idea of an engagement ring." 

"What else did you expect from a vampire?" 

"Well, Angel gave me a claddagh..." Buffy hit herself on the forehead. "What am I saying? Spike gave this to me because of Willow's spell, not because he's head over undead heart in love with me." She sighed and pulled the ring off her finger. "I guess I'd better give it back to him." 

"I shall walk with you to Giles'," Anya said. "Xander is there and I want to have sex." 

"Anya...," Buffy started, then changed her mind. "Never mind. Let's go." 

***** 

"Oh Spike," Buffy sang as she walked down Giles' hall towards the bathroom. "Are you busy?" 

Spike glared at the Slayer when she appeared in the doorway. "Yes. I'm trying to solve the world's economic problems using this bottle of shampoo and the tub stopper," he said sarcastically. 

Buffy smirked at him. "As long as you're having fun." 

"Did you want something or have you just come to annoy me?" Spike said, folding his arms across his chest. Only his ankles were chained to the faucet, giving him a bit more freedom, but still preventing him from going anywhere. 

She entered the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the tub, holding out her hand in front of him. "I think this belongs to you, oh ex-fiancé of mine." 

"You know, I'm trying to repress here," Spike said, taking the ring from her palm and sliding it back on his finger. 

"Still?" Buffy said. "And here I've already forgotten." 

"You've forgotten," Spike said skeptically. 

"Yep," Buffy said. "It's not like you're memorable." 

"I'm not memorable." 

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head. "Not even one tiny memory. In fact, I have an anti-memory of the grossness that was you and I. A big blank spot in my mind." 

"I think I'm offended," Spike said. 

"Aaw, poor Spikey's manhood's been threatened," Buffy said, reaching out to pat him on the head. 

Spike grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the tub with him. She landed with a squeak on his lap, her legs up over the edge of the tub. "My manhood is just fine, Slayer," he said, rubbing his pelvis upwards against her backside. 

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed, trying to get out of the tub, but mostly ending up wiggling in his lap. "Keep your undead parts away from me!" 

The peroxide-blond vampire entangled his fingers of his other hand into her hair, turning her face to his. "I'll show you memorable," he growled, then smashed his lips down on hers. 

The kisses that they'd shared when the were under Willow's spell had been teasing, slow to build, always cut off before they went too far. They were never alone the entire time they had been ensorcelled. But now they were alone, for Xander had left with Anya and Giles went to run an errand; and the kiss they currently were involved in was nothing resembling the previous ones. 

Spike's mouth was hard and demanding, his tongue forcefully plunging into Buffy's mouth to battle with hers. Anger was behind the kiss. Anger and frustration and hatred and lust. He growled deep in his chest, the sound reverberating in the bathroom, as his lips punished hers with unfettered intensity. 

Buffy's hand, which had been smacking him on the chest when she tried to get off of him, was tightly curled around the material of his black tee-shirt. Her heart was hammering, and all her thoughts of disgust or protest had scattered the instant his mouth descended upon hers with a violent passion. She wiggled on him again, but this time it was to get closer rather than to get away. 

With the flexibility of a Slayer and the extreme want to do so, she managed to pull her legs into the tub and straddle his waist without breaking away from his mouth. He released her other wrist that he originally captured to drag her into the tub with him. As her hand moved around the back of his neck, his hand slid up under the back of her shirt, caressing her bare skin. 

As the kiss continued to grow even more uncontrollable, Spike ran his fingers up her back to find she was sans bra. He growled again in lust, and she rubbed herself down against his hardening shaft beneath his jeans. He dragged his hand lightly around her body to cup her small breast, feeling the stiff peak of her nipple poking into his palm. 

Buffy's fingernails scraped along the back of his neck, mewling in the back of her throat when he tugged and rolled her nipple between his fingers. Little bolts of desire were shooting down her body directly to her womanhood, making it tingle. She rubbed against him again and felt his erection, which caused her vaginal muscles to clench in an unconscious feminine reaction. 

Spike freed his hand from her hair and dropped it down to the hem of her shirt. He broke away from her lips abruptly, yanking the shirt up over her head as she inhaled great gulps of air. His mouth immediately latched onto a rosy nipple, making her gasp loudly and arch forward. He sucked and teased her hard peak, then repeated his ministrations on her other breast until she began moving back and forth on him, seeking friction. 

He sat forward and ran his tongue up her salty skin as he grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He removed his mouth from her only to pull the material over his head and let it fall behind him before capturing her lips in a hot, fiery kiss again. His fingers danced along the waistband of her drawstring pants until they pulled the tie. 

Buffy dragged her nails down the front of his muscular chest, scraping them over his flat nipples. She raised herself up slightly on her knees when his hands disappeared beneath her pants, cupping her backside. She heard him inhale sharply when her own fingers reached the waistband of his jeans, the muscles in his abdomen quivering beneath her touch. 

With her nimble fingers, she had the button and zipper undone on his pants, and she laid her palm on the cotton-covered hard member she found underneath the fastenings. He groaned and she echoed him when his hand moved between them and delved into her thatch of curls to find the sensitive treasure hidden beneath. She raised up higher on her knees and he used his other hand to push down on her loosed pants as far as he could, giving him the freedom to slide two fingers into her wet opening. 

As he began stroking her inner core, she pulled his erection through the split in his boxers. Her tiny hand barely encircled it, but the throaty whimper he made when she tried fueled her on. Their tongues were still battling together, thrusting and retreating between their fused mouths. The heady scent of desire grew heavy in the bathroom, driving them on. 

Then Spike's hand left her sex to grasp the waistband of her pants and panties, and he tried to pull them further down. He leaned back in the tub again, with Buffy following him down. She stopped her teasing to steady herself against his hard chest, and she lifted one leg and brought it closer to her other. The blond vampire shoved her loose pants down below her knee, and after Buffy put her leg back on the side of him, she lifted her other knee enough to get the material below it as well. The lower halves of her legs were trapped up over his knees, but the brief twinge of uncomfortability was immediately replaced by a sharp jolt of exquisite pleasure as Spike pulled Buffy down onto his turgid shaft. 

Her mouth tore away from his with a loud gasp as he stretched and filled her. Spike's fingers tightened on her waist as her heat burned him, holding her pressed flush against the base, their dark, coarse curls intermingling. For the first time since he pulled her into the bathtub, their matching stormy eyes met and held. 

Simultaneously, Buffy rose up as Spike shifted his hips down, then came back together in a slow, agonizing move. It was repeated again, and again, and again until they both reclaimed each others' mouths, their bodies hitting together at a hard, constant pace. Buffy's hands gripped Spike's shoulders as hard as he gripped her hips, and with each move upwards, the Slayer would rub the front of her mound against Spike's pubic bone, adding to her excitement. 

Spike yanked his mouth from hers with a sharp hiss, his hands convulsing on her hips. He grit his teeth together and opened his eyes to see her flushed and pleasure-filled face. He slid one hand down between them, male pride filling him when her lashes fluttered and her breath hitched when he captured her nubbin between his fingers. 

Suddenly she stopped moving, her eyes opening up wide and meeting his heavy-lidded blue ones. "Oh," Buffy breathed for an instant, then she was splintering into a million pieces. 

Buffy's silken walls grasped at Spike's shaft, and the vampire let go of his control, slamming up into her, pressing his booted heels hard on the edge of the tub near the faucet to aid him. He snarled and pulled her down hard upon him as he climaxed, flooding her hot core with his cool semen. He shuddered visibly, his eyes squeezing tightly shut, as the tremors of pleasure shot through him. 

When he reopened his eyes, he met Buffy's for an instant, then he grasped the back of her hair again and dragged her into another hard, bruising kiss. He felt her hands go around the back of his head, her nails digging into his scalp, as she kissed him back with a passion. 

Then the front door slammed shut. "Hello? Buffy, are you still here? I could use a hand," Giles called out. 

Buffy tore away from Spike's mouth and stared at him with huge, startled eyes. Then she was scrambling off of him and falling out of the tub. "Ow," she hissed when she smacked her head on the hard tiled floor. 

"Close the bloody door," Spike growled at her, tucking himself back into his jeans. 

Buffy rolled over and kicked the bathroom door shut with her foot, then reached down and yanked her pants up. Her shirt hit her in the face and she sat up quickly, shooting the vampire a murderous glare. "Thanks," she said sarcastically. 

Spike ignored her and put his own tee-shirt on. "Just get your blouse on, Slayer, unless you want to let Giles know you just shagged me in his own tub." 

She thrust her arms through her sleeves and pulled the shirt over her head. "Don't remind me," she snapped at him. 

"It wasn't too exciting on my end either, ducks," Spike said. "Now crack the soddin window open because it smells like a whorehouse in here." He gave her a leer. "Which you've just proved it is." 

"I hate you," Buffy stated between her clenched teeth as she rose to her feet. The look she gave him was part hurt, part fury, tears in her eyes threatening to spill down her cheeks. "I hate you so much, Spike." 

"Mutual," Spike spat back. 

Buffy stomped over to the window, opened it up under the shade, then stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Spike stared at the door a moment, then dropped his head back on the edge of the tub with a hollow thud. "God, Slayer, I hated you because I wanted you too bloody much. And now that I had you, I want you all the more." He sighed. "I hate my unlife." 

The door flew open again and a furious Slayer with tears streaming down her cheeks stood there, radiating with anger. He stared at the sight she made and found himself becoming aroused all over again. She stalked over to the edge of the bathtub and he shrank back slightly, waiting for the stake to appear magically in her hand. 

Instead, she grabbed him by the front of the tee-shirt and hauled him up partially out of the tub, her face close to his. "Listen, you peroxide jerk," she hissed. "If you say one word to anyone about what happened in here, I will stake your testicles to the wall," she shook him hard, "got it?" 

"Got it," Spike agreed, deciding it was not the time to goad her on, especially since he was feeling like shit about what he'd said. 

"Good." She let go and he dropped back against the tub. But before she could leave, he snaked out and grasped her wrist. She glared at him. "Let go of me." 

"No," he said, then yanked her off balance and down into the tub with him once more. She hit him with her other hand, but he grabbed the back of her hair and forced her to look at him. "Slayer, I'm sorry, okay?" 

"No you're not," Buffy snapped. 

"Yes, I am," Spike snapped back. "I'm sorry I implied that you're a whore, I'm sorry I made you regret having sex with me, and I'm bloody well sorry more than anything that I want to do it again!" 

"Wait, you're sorry that you want to have sex with me again?" Buffy asked in confusion. 

"Yes!" Spike exclaimed. "You're the soddin Slayer, shagging you wasn't suppose to feel so damn wonderful!" 

"Oh." 

That little stunned sigh of a response did Spike in, and he brought his mouth down upon hers once again. His tongue swept inside, dancing along hers until she started to kiss him back again. He managed to tear his mouth away after a moment, his passions rising for her anew. "Slayer, I going to give you a repeat performance if you don't go away now, and I don't think that either one of us wants that." 

"Right," Buffy agreed shakily. Spike released her and she got up out of the tub. "Well, um, bye." 

She quickly turned, but he called her name. She looked back at him and caught the ring that he tossed to her. She looked at it, then at him with a lift of her brow. 

"Keep it," Spike said. "As a reminder of our insanity." 

Buffy's lips curled up. Then she left the bathroom without another word. 

Spike dropped his head back on the rim of the tub again and looked up at the ceiling, silently calling himself all sorts of pansy-like names. He felt something hit him in the chest, and he raised his head to see the key to his chains resting on his black tee-shirt. With a smile, he unlocked himself, but decided to stay in the tub a little while longer. He needed to take a cold shower. 

 

End


End file.
